Forever falling for you
by Titanthetys
Summary: Blake and Yang are in a calm trip around Forever Fall forest, but things will change once one of them brings something interesting. Some BumbleeBee because I just had to write something about that couple, I hope you like it since it's the first time I write in English, anyway, enjoy the fanfic.


**Forever falling for you**

"So, Blake, tell me one more time why we are here" The young blonde said once she realized of the place they were walking, Forever Fall forest, the place where Jaune proved his valor once he killed the Ursa Major and regained the leadership of its team.

Instead of answering Yang's question, Blake remained looked at her in the eyes and kept walking, always trying to keep ahead of her teammate, almost as if she was guiding her to who knows where. Obviously this made the blonde feel quite uneasy, but she wasn't going to figure something weird, for example being kidnapped or even assassinated by Blake, but that was more the way Weiss would think, not the opened minded blonde, who was enjoying the sightseeing, even if that wasn't the objective of the little trip.

"You know, it'd be easier for us to get along if you were to speak a bit more with me Blake" The young lady tried to begin a conversation one more time with her teammate, but Blake just looked back at her again with a expressionless glare, enough to intimidate anyone who would like to speak with her, but Yang wasn't going to be discouraged or intimidated by the way her friend was looking at her.

"Alright, if I did something wrong I apologize…but even if you don't want to speak to me again let me tell you that you'll always be my partner, even if you just give me those expressionless glares, I'm sure that someday I'll be able to know what you're thinking whenever you try to avoid conversations".

The moment those kind words reached Blake's ears, the pale skinned girl stopped her movement and then turned her gaze once again to her blonde partner, trying to keep the expressionless look, although a slight grin appeared on her mouth, which was noticed by Yang's sight, that little sign of expression made the trip more interesting for the blonde, but after that grin Blake turned around and began to walk, hoping that her friend would follow her until the place she wanted to go.

Thanks to the spontaneous words of Yang, the way was faster than usual, it could be said they arrived at the place Blake wanted to go in half the time the cat eared girl usually arrives there. The place was a clearing, the color red of the grass made the big boulder in the middle of the clearance more striking than usual, the place was surrounded by several red-leafed trees, except for the northern part, where it was able to the forest landscape to be seen and appreciated, but you wouldn't want to go there, since it was a cliff there was a possibility of falling down, it was even able to hear the train going through the forest from time to time, and the faint light provided by the sun made the place to feel quite astonishing and peaceful, it was really the kind of place where the mysterious and calmed partner such as Blake would go if she wanted to disappear from the world and be able to relax for a couple of hours…or days.

Seeing the clearing, Yang understood that Blake only wanted to take there all along, although the way she asked was quite confusing the blonde couldn't say she regretted to follow her partner there.

"So…I suppose this is what you wanted to show me Blake, but you know, you could have been a bit more specific, you just came to our dorm and asked me to follow you"

"I guess I'm sorry about that…but I didn't want to ruin the surprise if I told you I was going to guide you all the way here" Finally the expressionless girl decided to speak, probably she was going to speak more often now that they arrived to that place, but Yang just had something inside of her mind.

"Well, it's a really awesome place Blake, but why would you bring me here?"

"I just wanted someplace we could be alone Yang" At the time Blake was answering her teammate's question; the dark-haired faunus walked towards the clearing and approached to the boulder in the middle of the place.

"Oh, that's…real lovely…but you know, we could've stayed in our dorms if you wanted to be alone Blake" In order to avoid an increase of her voice's volume; the blonde walked behind her partner and followed her to the boulder and try to keep on with the conversation.

Before the dark-haired faunus answered, she looked back at the blonde, but this time the smile on her face was a bit more distinguishable, although Yang was only able to see it for a couple of moments since her teammate jumped and landed on the boulder, sitting down at the top of it once she found a spot to look at the sky and Yang without a lot of movement.

"Yeah, but if we stayed there Ruby or Weiss would have arrived in any moment, so I decided to bring you here, it'll take some time before they're able to find this place you know, so we have time to do whatever we want to Yang"

"Hmm…whatever we want huh?" Yang looked at her teammate for a couple of seconds and then looked away wondering what they could do in a place like that. Once something came into her mind, Yang grinned and looked at her partner's eyes with a plotting gaze.

"I don't think we'll be able to do whatever we want to, there's no scratching post or a box around here for you to play…and I don't have a camera to take pictures about it Blake"

The moment the cat eared girl heard Yang's idea she frowned and immediately look away and gave a displeased sigh.

"…you fiend…"

"Oww, don't be mad Blake, I was just joking" Trying to be at the same level of her partner, Yang climbed and sat beside her partner on the boulder, but Blake just refused to answer or even turn her gaze to her, she didn't try to push her teammate of the boulder, though.

"Alright, if you're going to act like that I suppose I won't have any choice but to eat my sandwich all by myself, I'm so glad that my little sister told me to do one in case something like this happened" Said the blonde with a plotting voice as she reached to her pocket and grabbed a sandwich wrapped in a couple of napkins to prevent the content from "escaping" the sandwich.

"It's just a sandwich", Blake thought, but when Yang unwrapped it a sudden tuna scent filled her nostril and caused the cat eared female to become a bit anxious, it wasn't just for the tuna sandwich, Blake forgot to bring something to eat there.

"So, are you sure you don't want a piece of this sandwich Blake? I made especially for you" The way Yang was speaking revealed she had something planned, probably she knew all the time they were going someplace hard to find and thought that would be a great moment to play a bit with Blake's weaknesses, like the tuna, for example, but what else could she had possibly planned after the tuna sandwich?

"Alright, as I see you aren't answering then I'm going to eat it right now, that way I won't starve" As the blonde stopped speaking the hand where she grabbed the sandwich was slowly approaching to her mouth, ready to be eaten, unless something were to stop her.

Just a few inches away from her mouth, Blake grabbed her partner's arm to stop her from eating the sandwich.

"I…I want that sandwich…Yang…" It was obvious Blake would fall for that plan, and Yang knew it, but despite that she was able to feel victorious, since her partner just seemed to be mad at her for the joke.

Keeping a mocking smile Yang handed the sandwich to her teammate and proceeded to jump from the top of the boulder to walk around the clearing while Blake enjoyed her tuna sandwich.

"…you fiend…" Blake said to her as she began to eat the tuna sandwich, but as she continued eating it Blake noticed a rather interesting flavor.

While Blake was eating the sandwich the blonde female walked around the clearing, trying to think about something that they could do around there since she was out of plans to tease her partner, then, having realized she was all out of ideas, she introduced her hand to the pocket where the sandwich was, just to realize that there was something else inside the pocket.

"Huh? What is this?" Yang asked herself as she pulled out the thing inside her pocket, it was a small bag full of some kind of pulverized thing; she then turned the bag to see a note in the front.

"_Nepeta Cataria_? Hmm…I'm sure I have heard about it somewhere…but I don't remember right now…" To be able to concentrate a bit more, Yang approached to one of the surrounding trees and sat beside it on the ground pondering about what she read.

Due to her not being able to recall the name, the blonde looked at the boulder to see her friend, but she felt worried when she didn't see Blake sitting on top of it any longer, she had disappeared.

"Blake?" The young female called her teammate's name to see if she answered, perhaps she was hiding behind the boulder or something like that.

"Are you playing with me for the sandwich and the joke I made minutes earlier? If that's the reason then you win, I have no idea where are you and I don't know how to get back to Beacon…besides, I wouldn't want to leave you here alone" She didn't receive any kind of answer from that, so Yang stood up as fast as she could and looked around to see if she was able to locate her friend.

"Blake…this isn't funny anymore, where are you?" Yang kept trying to receive an answer to her questions, but all she got as a reply was the sound of leafs being moved by the air around her.

"Wait a minute…I think I got it…" Yang suddenly held her breath once she was able to remember important information.

"Catnip! It was catnip, that's one of the names _Nepeta Cataria_ is known!" She was able to feel relieved once she was able to remember that, but it didn't last long, since she looked at the bag one more time just to realize that it was already opened.

"I don't remember pouring catnip into Blake's sandwich…and even if I did, why would I take it with me?" It didn't make any sense for Yang to have the catnip in her pocket, but anyway, it was too late, Blake had eaten the sandwich and now she was missing, or at least for a couple of moments more, since Yang suddenly heard a series of branches cracking on top of her.

"I…uh…I think this isn't going to end well…" Yang said to herself as she looked up and seeing her teammate on the tree, watching all of her movements, almost as if she was stalking her next victim.

"H-hi there…Blake…"

In less than 3 seconds, once Blake realized she was discovered by her "prey"; the black-haired female jumped from the top of the tree and landed on top of her partner, but at the moment Yang's back hit the ground she stopped holding the bag filled with catnip, but when the blonde realized of that, the bag was hovering above her chest and face, and a couple of moments later all the catnip fell on her body and face, which made Blake's cat ears begin to twitch.

"Well…it was a good life while it lasted" Yang said once she thought of the situation and comprehended what would happen now, besides, Blake's eyes really made Yang feel as a prey in that moment, almost as if a panther was about to feast on its target.

Driven by the effects of the catnip, the black-haired female approached her face to her partner's and kissed her forehead, she then began to lick some of the catnip that was on Yang's face.

"S-stop it Blake! You have to hear me, don't do that!" Said the blonde female to get her partner's attention, she even tried to move her head to make her teammate to stop licking her face, but it seemed useless, Blake just kept eating the pulverized plant, which just led to Yang's cheeks become redder and redder over the time.

"Blake, seriously, you have to sto-"Suddenly Yang's complaints ceased, but not because Blake placed her hand on Yang's mouth, but because the black-haired female took advantage on the situation to draw her lips near to her partner's and end up kissing her.

At that moment, even Blake's cheeks became red. The kiss didn't last long since Blake didn't want Yang to feel more uncomfortable, but once it was over and the blonde felt her partner pulling away her lips she tried to calm down, but her teammate didn't stop, she did the opposite.

Once all the catnip was licked away from Yang's face, the faunus proceeded to kiss and lick her partner's neck slowly, trying to wipe all the pulverized plant off her teammate, but that was only causing Yang's heart to pump a bit faster, but she tried to act cool and try to get Blake off.

"You had your fun Blake and I had mine, now get off"

Once Blake heard that, her cat ears twitched and she suddenly looked at Yang directly to her eyes, almost as if she was daring her to say it again.

"Yang…" Said the black-haired girl with a rather calm voice.

"W-what is it Blake?" Replied Yang but later she looked away.

"You have something on your lips…could it be more catnip?"

As soon as she heard the question, she moved her face to the right, trying to prevent Blake from kissing her again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blake"

"Oh well…" Since Yang seemed to have learned the lesson, Blake began to stand up, but she was stopped at the middle of the action by Yang's hand, which grabbed Blake's arm and prevented her to continue moving.

"Hey…I think I may have a bit in my mouth"

Once Blake looked at her partner, she noticed Yang was smiling, and had that plotting face again, maybe she had something planned if she agreed to kiss her one more time, or perhaps it was just to encourage her to give her another kiss.

"Is that so?" Blake decided to fall again on Yang's trap and draw her face near to Yang's face, but in that moment, the blonde female placed her hands on the black-haired girl's cheeks to prevent her from getting away and then proceed to give her a smooth and warm kiss on the lips, but she didn't quit there, once Blake kissed her back Yang moved her hands and wrapped them around her friend's waist to keep her close to her body and finally moved Blake's body to the right for her to be on the ground, right in front of her.

The faunus wasn't expecting that kind of action from Yang in that moment, so it caught her by surprise and made her cheeks to turn redder than before, and at the time she was on the ground, beside Yang the only thing she thought about doing was wrapping her arms around her friend's neck to keep close to her teammate.

Both of them keep kissing for the next seconds, but suddenly Yang took advantage on the situation to insert her tongue inside Blake's mouth and play with her tongue just to see her reaction, the most interesting thing she was able to hear was.

"Mnh…" That slight moan came from Blake's mouth, it seemed as though she was enjoying more of the moment than Yang was able to when the faunus got the upper hand, but after a couple of seconds of playing with her tongue, Yang pulled back her tongue and lips, ending the kiss and keeping her grin.

"Looks like you enjoyed it more Blake…could it be for the catnip's effects?" Yang asked as she pecked Blake's lips, but once her friend realized that she heard her moaning she just looked away, trying to avoid Yang's gaze.

"…y-you fiend…" Muttered the flushed Blake as Yang decided to pet the dark-haired female's hair and cat ears.

**End.**

**Salutations! (?)…I really had to do that, I like Penny's way to greet people.**

**So, this is the first fic I write in English, I must say that I feel that I repeat a lot the names of the characters…and I have the problem that I still don't detail a lot, I'm sorry about that, since Spanish is the language I use every day and I'm still learning English, so, if I made a mistake about redaction or grammar I'd really appreciate your opinion for me to improve my skills.**

**But the most important thing, I hope you enjoyed "Forever falling for you" as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really had to write something about this couple since I like it a lot, it's just so…umm…well…I don't know how to say it, but it's really interesting the way Blake and Yang react as a couple.**

**Thank you for reading, as always, the characters aren't mine, they belong to their respective owners, including the pic I'm using for this fanfic, I just thought the situation, that's all.**

**Farewell.**

**TitanThetys.**


End file.
